cjupsherfandomcom-20200215-history
Frost (Jack Overland)
Jackson "Frost" Overland is a superhero of Berk, a former member of international superhero team the Guardians and a founding member of the Big Four superhero team. Background Personality Jack is a kind, fun-loving, and jovial young man, always quick with a joke and a laugh. He has a strong sense of humor and dry wit that matches his best friend Hiccup. Jack is laid back and sarcastic, as well as quite charming. Jack is compassionate and sees the good in others, likely due to aspects of his troubled past. Having experienced loneliness before, he is incredibly loyal to his friends and loved ones. He also has a soft spot for children, often seen rescuing them from danger and bonding with riley Andersen, both before and after her ordeal. Underneath his bright façade, Jack harbors remnants of guilt and pain from the circumstances of his death and resurrection. He sometimes feels as if he is unworthy of the power he wields, especially at the expense of Moon Mans life. However, he refuses to let these thoughts weigh him down, and strives to live up to Moon Man's legacy as a great hero. Appearance Jack is a handsome young man with an average height and slender build. He possesses spiky brown hair and brown eyes, as well as fair skin. When using his powers, Jack's appearance alters, turning his hair ice-white, his eyes pale blue, and his skin paler than normal. This transformation aides his disguise as Frost. Frost's supersuit consists of a blue hoodie with white shoulders and a snowflake on the front The hoodie is longer in the back than front with the excess material forming a cape-like feature. In addition, he wears brown pants and white snow boots. The material of his suit is designed for durability and to withstand his cryokinesis. Powers & Abilities After being resurrected by the Sorcerer Supreme Moon Man, the magic used to do so altered within the boy and manifested as a sliver of the old sorcerer's power, granting him still-exceptional magical powers. The abilities granted by this magic include: * Power Manifestation: By tapping into his internal magic, Jack is capable of altering his appearance to his "Frost" form and back again. * Cryokinesis: Jack is capable of creating and controlling ice and snow in various forms, such as producing rows of spikes to attack opponents, firing icicles of various sizes as projectiles, filling non-living opponents such as robots with ice to make them explode, or erecting barriers of ice of various sizes to protect himself or others. * Aerokinesis: Jack is capable of controlling the wind around him for a variety of purposes, such as offensively blowing opponents backward, deflecting projectiles, or slinging objects through the air. ** Flight: By using his wind-powers on himself, Jack is capable of propelling himself through the air at high speeds with great maneuverability. In addition to his magical abilities, Jack possesses exceptional experience in martial arts, gained during his time with the Guardians, presumably also taught by North and Bunny. He is also extremely skilled with his hooked staff, on a level rivaling master martial artists. Having been professionally taught by the Guardians and worked with them as a hero, Jack is arguably the most experienced of the Big Four. Equipment As Frost, Jack utilizes a hooked staff, similar to a shepherd's crook in combat. The staff helps him focus his magic to achieve tasks more effectively and doubles as an offensive weapon. When using the staff of the late Moon Man, Jack's magical abilities are greatly enhanced and he gains other powers likened to a ghost or spirit, including invisibility and intangibility. Due to its great power, Jack saves this for emergency situations. Comparisons to the Source Material Trivia * Being a master wisecracker with a strong moral compass, Frost shares many similarities to the DC superhero The Flash (Barry Allen/Wally West}, he even created a "Flashpoint" reality where the Guardians no longer exist. Category:Characters Category:Superhero AU Category:Superheroes Category:Supers Category:Big Four (Team)